The purpose of this project is to develop a method of treating idiopathic adolescent scoliosis by effecting corrective forces through percutaneous electrical stimulation of muscle. In order to achieve this end we propose to: 1) determine the appropriate muscles to be stimulated and the appropriate stimulation time period by measuring over a 24-hour period the imbalance in EMG activity of muscles which are believed to be involved in spinal curvature; 2) evaluate the long-term effects of electrical stimulation on the force production capabilities of muscle subjected to conditions which would be encountered in the patient, and finally; 3) implement a stimulation system in a pilot study involving approximately 5 patients using knowledge gained from the above.